To Say I Love You
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke gets dragged out to the club where he gets his drink spiked ...in all of this will his ex-boyfriend Naruto be able to win him back while a protective best friend Kiba is there? NaruSasu


**To Say I Love You**

**Summary: Sasuke gets dragged out to the club where he gets his drink spiked ...in all of this will his ex-boyfriend Naruto be able to win him back while a protective best friend Kiba is there? NaruSasu**

**Okay this is a request from unique94chick, I may not have made this exactly what she asked for because it's not narusasu fluff the entire time...**

**The title doesn't really make sense until the last couple of sentences, and then you'll understand why**

"Come on Sasuke it'll be fun," those words should have told Sasuke not to go as his best friend, Kiba, tried to convince him to go to the club. The midnight haired man looked at his brunette friend, knowing he wasn't going to leave until he agreed. They were sitting in Sasuke's living room as Kiba tried convincing Sasuke it would be good for him to have a guy's night out, knowing that he'd be the only one to be able.

"It's only been a week," Sasuke said as he looked down. "I really thought he'd come back."

"Sasuke, you need a night out, just forget about Naruto," Kiba said with an encouraging smile.

"I guess," said Sasuke as he got off the couch he had been sitting on and started to get dressed.

"Just go get dressed like sexy Sasuke you used to go out as," Kiba grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn, whatever."

"I'll be waiting outside with the rest of the guys," Kiba said.

"I'll be out in ten minutes," Sasuke said as he walked into his room.

Kiba walked out of the house triumphantly, "I convinced him!"

"Knew you could do it," Gaara smirked as he leaned against the car.

When Sasuke came out of his house, all attention was drawn to him. It had been a long time since Sasuke had been single and therefore a long time since he'd put any effort into how he looked. "Wipe the drool off your chin, he's your best friend," Neji said to Kiba.

"Shut up," he growled. "Well let's go." He couldn't help but look at Sasuke as he was once again wearing form-fitting clothing. The red shirt looked amazing on him, as did the dark faded tight jeans. He knew him and Sasuke would always be just friends, however, that didn't mean he couldn't look. "Naruto doesn't know what he's missing, Sasuke," Kiba smiled at him as they started to drive towards the club.

**NS**

Once in the club they immediately started drinking. They were happy they had gotten a table, which was easy because one of Sasuke's fan girls, Ino, was a cocktail waitress so they met people through her, such as the manager, Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke," a flirty giggle came.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura, one of his most persistent fan girls, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I heard you and Naruto broke up," she smiled.

He glared at her, trying to make her explode, however that didn't stop her as she asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"No," he said.

"Sasuke," Neji Said. "Is that Naruto?"

Sasuke looked shocked as he saw Naruto appeared by the bar in the club, talking to the bartender. The group was all staring at Naruto and didn't see the angry pink haired girl slip something in Sasuke's drink before she said, "Well Sasuke, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Go away Sakura," he said as he looked at Naruto and drank his drink, quickly ordering another one.

**NS**

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked when Naruto walked up to them about fifteen minutes later.

"My friend's the bartender, Haku, he called when you came in," Naruto explained.

"What do you want?" Kiba growled as Sasuke quick drank his drink, trying to figure things out.

"I just want to talk to him," Naruto said.

"And you haven't come by all week why?" Kiba asked.

"I was giving him time to cool off, back off man, this isn't your business," Naruto glared.

"You broke up with him, he's my best friend, I'm making it my business," Kiba said as he moved as if he was going to fight Naruto.

"Kiba calm down," Sasuke said, causing the brunette immediately to back away. "I'm going to go listen to what he has to say."

"Sasuke," Kiba said.

"If I need your help I'll let you know," Sasuke said as he got up unsteadily and followed Naruto. He was starting to feel a little light headed and wondered if he had drank too much.

"Let's dance," Naruto said.

"I thought we were going to talk," Sasuke looked skeptically.

"We can do both," he smirked.

Part of Sasuke knew that he shouldn't because Naruto and dancing was never a good combination for him, however, he said, "Fine." They started to dance, though Sasuke was starting to act strange as he couldn't seem to keep his balance well and his speech didn't come out quite right as he said, "So talk."

"I never should have broken up with you," Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke. "I was mad, I mean we were fighting but I love you and this week has been worse than any fight."

Sasuke was about to respond when the drug took its full effect and he collapsed. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he quickly lifted his head up.

The guys were in viewing distance and quickly ran to his side, as Kiba yelled, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed," Naruto said.

"Let's get him out of here," Neji said.

"To a hospital," Gaara suggested.

**NS**

"He'll be alright," the doctor said once Sasuke woke up. "Once he signs some papers he can be released. You can go in and see him."

"Can I go talk to him alone guys?" Naruto asked.

"How do we know that you aren't the cause of this?" Kiba glared.

"I wasn't even near his drink, when we came the doctor said they found drugs in his system someone probably slipped it in his drink," Naruto said.

Kiba was silent for a moment, "If you hurt him again, I swear, I'll..."

Naruto cut him off, "I know, I know, and I really am sorry."

"Fine, go ahead," he said as he crossed his arms.

Naruto smiled before he quickly walked into Sasuke's room where he was signing the papers so he could be discharged. "Naruto?" he said. "Why are you the only one in here?" he gave the completed papers to the nurse.

"You can leave whenever you're ready Mr. Uchiha," the nurse said before quickly walking out of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. "Alone, so they stayed out there."

"So, what is it you wanted?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at his feet.

"Do you remember what I said in the club?" Naruto asked.

"Partly," Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto.

"I said, breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life, I can't imagine living without you another day. I came to that club to ask if you'd take me back," Naruto said as he sat on the raven's hospital bed. "I'd never been as scared as I was when you collapsed."

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "Why did you wait a week then?"

"I didn't know if you'd let me in if I just showed up at your house, I needed a place where you couldn't kick me out," he said.

"I thought you'd come back," Sasuke said as he tried to find anywhere by Naruto to look.

"I'm so sorry, just let me have another chance," he said as he cupped Sasuke's face in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

All Sasuke could do was nod, causing the blond to smile and quickly pull him in for a kiss. In one kiss, Sasuke remembered everything he'd been missing that week and almost forgot where they were.

Pulling away, Sasuke said, "Dobe we're still in the hospital."

"Then let's get you home, I've had a week without you and that's way too long," Naruto said as he placed another kiss on his lips.

"I can't believe I actually missed you, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled brightly and he said, "I missed you too, teme, I love you."

Sasuke kissed him, surprising the blond when he actually said, "I love you too." It seemed they'd never have a fight over Sasuke not being able to say I love you, again.

**THE END...**


End file.
